The First and Only Love
by Keith Richards Spermbank
Summary: A fanfic I decided to write. I broke away from the whole GWDM and HGDM thing and decided on something more original. Set in the sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco meets someone not quite what she seems... Never the less he falls for her. Kinda sad at the end.


The new term had just about started. This was Nancy's first year at Hogwarts. She wasn't IN first year she had only just been sent there and was to be in the sixth year. It was the week before September 1st. Nancy lived in Australia so she had to apparate with her sister to London. Nancy had no parents only a sister a few years older then her. She had been home schooled for years but now she had been asked to attend Hogwarts, in the UK.

Nancy had her trunk packed and ready to go. She was to arrive in London a week early to get her books from some place called Diagon Alley and so she could catch the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Her sister was calling her. She carried her trunk out to the lounge room.

'Ready?' asked her sister, 'Remember I can only drop you off in Diagon Ally. Then I have to return back here.'

'Yeah I know' said Nancy.

She grabbed onto her trunk and held her sisters arm. Before Nancy knew it she was in London. Her sister took her to Diagon Alley and made sure she had a good room in the Leaky Cauldron.

'Now I got someone to go with you to Kings Cross station, as this is your first time on the Hogwarts Express. They will be here at nine o'clock on September First. Also you are in Slytherin house, I already sorted it out with Professor Dumbledore' she said.

'Ok see you soon' said Nancy. She hugged her sister, they said their goodbyes and her sister disapparated back home.

Nancy wandered down Diagon Alley. She had her book list and more then enough money. She walked into the first shop. It was something called Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. A middle aged woman came bustling out from behind a counter.

'Can I help you dear?' she asked in a kind tone.

'Ah, yeah I need some Hogwarts robes' answered Nancy.

'My that's an odd accent you have there, but yes I think I have some in your size. I will need to know your house as well' she said.

'Oh I'm Australian,' said Nancy, 'and I'm in Slytherin.'

She purchased her robes and found all her other school stuff. She still had a few days left before the school term started. She took to sitting outside The Leaky Cauldron with a Baileys on ice. Over the next few days she saw many people she assumed were also Hogwarts students.

Finally the morning of September 1st came. She walked down into the bar carrying her trunk just before nine. Waiting there for her was a giant of a man.

'Hello, you must be Nancy, I'm Hagrid' said the giant.

'Yeah I'm Nancy, pleased to meet you' she said.

'Well we best be off' said Hagrid.

Hagrid took Nancy to Kings Cross. He showed her how to get to Platform Nine ¾ and made sure she was on the train safely.

'See you at Hogwarts, and don't forget to put your robes on before you get there' he said as he saw her off.

Nancy was a little early on the train. She found an empty compartment at the back and sat down. It wasn't long before the train started to fill up. Just as the train was taking off, a group of people knocked on her compartment door and opened it. A girl asked if it was ok to share this compartment. Nancy said sure.

The group came in and sat down. There were two girls and two boys. One of the boys and a girl had red hair like Nancy. But they had blue eyes Nancy had sparkling green, emerald coloured eyes. The girl who asked to share the compartment introduced herself and the others.

'Hi, I'm Hermione, this is Ron, Harry and Ginny' she said.

'G'day I'm Nancy' Nancy replied.

'I don't recognise your accent, where are you from?' asked Hermione politely.

'Ah, Australia, I think I'm in sixth year this year'

'Oh, well I thought I hadn't seen you around before. Do you know what house you're in?'

'Slytherin I think'

'Oh'

The room went cold. You could cut the tension with a knife.

'Is that bad?' asked Nancy.

'Well Slytherin hasn't got the best reputation, but you obviously have no idea'

'Well no, this is my first year at Hogwarts'

'Well if you need any help don't hesitate to ask any of us'

'Thanks' said Nancy.

The others then started talking. Nancy sat silently and looked out the window. It wasn't long before the compartment door opened. Nancy turned around. Standing there at the door was the most amazing guy she had ever seen. He had white blonde hair, cut in just the right way, blue/grey eyes, and a slightly pointed face. He looked at her. They stared at each other for at least a minute before the boy named Harry spoke up.

'Malfoy either say something or don't stand their using up all the air' he walked over pushed Malfoy out and shut the door.

'Who was that?' asked Nancy.

'Draco Malfoy' they all chorused.

'He's in your house' said Hermione.

'Really? He was kinda hot'

'Hot?'

'It means good looking or sexy if you want'

'Malfoy? Hot?'

'Mmm' said Nancy as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She was stunned by him.

It wasn't long before the train had arrived at Hogwarts. The students had their feast, went to their common rooms, and were given some time to settle in. Nancy sat in a chair near the wall on her own. She looked around. Great, she thought, I know no one here. A girl with dark hair and a pug like face walked over to her.

'Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson. I don't think I've seen you around here before' she said.

'G'day, I'm Nancy. I've only just come here from Australia'

'Oh you must be the new student we were told about'

'Yeah I guess so'

'Well you and I are in a dorm together so I'll go show you around up there'

Nancy and Pansy walked up the spiral staircase that lead to their dorm. Pansy showed Nancy her bed, were the bathroom was and everything else. So far Nancy hadn't seen Draco again.

Unknown to her he had seen her and watched her she climbed the staircase. Checking her out, he slowly moved towards the stair case and lent against the wall, watching her until she disappeared.


End file.
